GH Collections: Office Shots- The King's rules
by C.S Eve
Summary: Chapter 3: Mai hosts a dinner for SPR that turns into a hell hole. Osama drinking game, Masako's ruined engagement, John's priesthood. One Night, One dinner, and a king with rules. How will can one peaceful night turn into something unexpected. Pervie stuff but not so pervy at all.
1. Moans and Whiskey

It all happened one winter night. Taniyama Mai and Kazuya Shibuya were working over time because they had to rearrange all the year's files inside the director's office.

"No... Naru.. Not there..." A voice was heard, it was a moaning girl.

"Mai, how about... Here" A man voice was also heard.

"No..." She said with a moan.

"Will you stop moaning and tell me where it hurts?" Naru yelled and looked at Mai's injury.

"geez, you don't have to yell, it really hurts you know"

Mai's Injury is Naru's Fault. If Naru didn't ask Mai to fix the light, she wouldn't have fallen from the ladder, causing her Ankle to injure.

* * *

"yo, Mai!" 27-year-old Bou-san entered the room and saw Naru and Mai in a difficult situation. At first, when he was outside, he thought that Naru did something to Mai.

"I bought Bruichladdich whisky" Bou-san presented her a whisky.

"I don't drink…" Naru glared as he was covering Mai's right Leg with a bandage. "Me too..." Mai smiled.

Bou-san looked disappointed so, he decided to drink alone. He poured the whisky into a glass. Then, he receives a phone call.

"Ah, Minako, sorry, I almost forgot, I'll be there in a sec." He left and Naru and Mai alone.

* * *

After a few, minutes Mai got thirsty and saw a glass on the table. So she drank it. Naru was inside his office that time and heard a glass broke.

"Mai!" he shouted. He saw Mai lying on the carpet and he smelled whisky. "Mai.. wake up!" Naru shook her.

"ah. Na..ru!" Mai touched Naru's face. "Mai, your drunk.." Naru glared, baby drunk Mai ignored her handsome boss and Crawled on the carpet.

"one, Naru.. why don't we go outside!" Mai tried to stand up but failed, instead, she pulled Naru to the floor.

"GAH! It's too hot!" Mai started to take her Jacket off and she unbuttons her white polo shirt.

"Mai, don't!" Naru pulled her to him. So, one by one he buttons it again.

"Ah, Naru. I forgot—"John entered and looked at Happy Mai and desperate Naru in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

"oops. I'll come back later" John went outside and texted the S.P.R team about what he saw.

"AH! Naru… Let's do it!" Mai hugged Naru unexpectedly and looked at him with a cute look, Naru hide a little of his blush. "Mai.. are you.. sure?' Naru has tricks up his sleeve. "Of course!" Mai yelled.

John heard Mai's yell and the conversation inside, he just blushed and got intrigued.

"well, then maybe I should do this.." Naru with a rather seducing voice said, Mai moaned. "No, not there!"

John heard and blushed even harder.

"Ouch it !" Mai said with a moan.

John blushes harder.

"Don't worry Mai... this is for your own good" Naru calmly said.

"Naru, it hurts so bad…" Mai said next and groaned.

John just tried to ignore the voices and prayed for Our Father.

"Naru... that's too tight! It's so hot!" Mai moaned even more.

This time Bou-san, Ayako and john were listening carefully.

"That hurts even more" Mai moaned. Ayako and Bou-san were thinking that Naru finally grew up in a bad way.

* * *

"OK NARU that's enough!" Ayako entered and shouted. She saw Mai's feet and arms tied.

"Takigawa, please make sure to never bring something like this." Naru threw the bottle of whisky to bou-san.

"Wow.. That whisky sure is strong.." ayako looked at Mai finally asleep.


	2. Periods and Chocolates

Mai rushed into the office in a rather irritated way, she banged the door shut and marched her way to her desk before dropping her bag pack on it.

Oliver Davis heard the loud bang and quickly walked outside his office, seeing the young brunette on her seat and her head on top of her desk as he heard her groans.

"Mai." his superior voice said. Mai, on the other hand, continued to groan in pain as she rubbed her abdomen. She didn't hear his boss' words. She groaned again, tiptoeing on the ground and bending further. Naru was confused over the young brunette's attitude. He coughed and cleared his throat before yelling again.

"Mai!"

Mai pulled herself up and looked at the handsome man in front of her, but she banged herself on the desk again with a loud groan. She immediately said. "Yes, Naru?".

Naru crossed his arms before noticing that the girl was indeed in pain. He placed his hands on top of the desk and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Mai slowly leaned back onto her seat and shook her head. She was embarrassed by the reason why she was such in deep pain. She slowly uttered but it wasn't loud enough for Naru to hear.

"What?" He demanded.

Mai opened her mouth before saying. "Red days."

The main door of the office opened. It was Madoka.

"Mai!" Madoka walked towards her desk.

 _shit._ Naru retreated and went back to his office. "Get me my tea, Mai!" He yelled from the other room.

"You're all red Mai!" Madoka chuckled. "What did Naru do to you this time?" She tilted teasing her.

"Nothing!" She said as she replied to her. "What are you doing here Madoka?" Mai blinked looking at the bright girl.

"Naru actually had me bring these chocolates for the office." Madoka lifted the plastic.

"Really? why?" Mai took the plastic of chocolates that Madoka handed to her. Her eyes widened realizing that the chocolates were from England. "Wait, did Naru buy these from England?" Mai asked.

Madoka nodded as she showed her the receipt. "He asked Luella to send it here. Mai leaned down again and groaned in pain. She tried to stand up so that she could prepare Naru's tea.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Madoka asked looking at the girl. Mai gently nodded and approached the kitchenette. "It's just my period."

Madoka chuckled and then realized what the chocolates were for. She then smiled and noticed a red stain from her skirt. "Mai! You're bleeding! I'll go buy you some tampons!" Madoka then ran outside. When Naru heard that Madoka's words that Mai was bleeding, he immediately walked out to hoping to see that Mai wasn't injured.

Mai turned around instantly when she caught Naru looking at her skirt. The narcissist sighed before telling her. "Come to my office."

* * *

In the CEO's office, Naru pulled out something from a closet nearby the private bathroom and threw it to Mai. Mai catches it. It was a paper bag with folded clothes in it.

Mai peeked what was inside the paper bag before Naru could even go back to his desk.

"Why the hell do you have my underwear and shorts here?!" Mai yelled Naru hoped that Lin didn't hear anything from the hard wall. Naru didn't look at her, but he said. "You left it in my hotel room, idiot."

Mai started to remember that she got drunk and stayed in Naru's hotel room for the night. Mai looked down and scratched her head as she realized that there was also a sanitary napkin inside.

"Naru, Madoka sent some chocolate for you from England." Mai reminded him before turning the knob.

"Take them, I don't need those chocolates sent by Mother." Mai was quite confused, but she was delighted. Before she would open the door

Naru quickly walked towards her and leaned forward to her. He smirked lightly before whispering his words to the girl. "You know, I know a technique that can temporarily be red days free."

Mai was intrigued, she never liked the idea of women having the red days. She quickly leaned forward and wanted to hear what Naru wanted to say.

"temporary for 9 months." His smirk to a grin as Mai pushed his boss away from her before hugging herself then cupping her cheeks as she finally hid her face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mai covered her entire face.

* * *

 _Naru seems to have Taniyama-san's underwear and clothes._ Lin sent a text to Madoka before leaning to his seat.


	3. King and Sake

Innocent as she can be, Masako Hara felt the need to talk about her feelings. She watched the blonde priest finished the sushi. His lip smiled happily and thanked God for the meal. He placed the chopsticks at the side and then held the teacup before sipping from it.

"So, Masako, How's the planning for the wedding?" Masako froze for a while and remembered the ring on her finger.

The priestess chuckled lightly and smirked. "Oh, you have that pre-wedding jitters."

It was unlikely for everyone to go out for one decent dinner, it was surprising for Lin and Naru to show up. For Lin and Naru, they already see the same people in cases, but it would be rude for them to miss the dinner that Mai prepared.

Masako realized something Straight-Everyone grew up and matured, Mai finished her studies in Psychology and will be proceeding her Master's. Ayako and Bou-san eventually eloped after the Matsuzaki family didn't approve of their daughter's lover. Yasuhara took severe field training with Madoka. John was finally getting ordained as a Catholic priest.

"Is John going to minister your wedding?" Mai curiously asked as she leaned forward. She picked up her chopsticks and looked at John sitting next to Bou-san.

"I can't minister the wedding yet, Mai. Besides, Masako isn't Catholic." John chuckled.

"I'm not formally ordained yet."

Silence followed.

"Wait, I thought that you were already a priest?" Yasuhara inquired.

"Well, I finished all requirements needed to be ordained when I was 19." John smiled. "I asked permission from our bishop to International Association of Exorcists, and there I took a two-month course. My formal ordination gets postponed by cases or emergencies."

"So, you mean to say that the Catholic church permitted you verbally? No papers whatsoever?" Bou-san placed the bowl on the table. Mai sighed and noticed that Lin and Naru were still munching over the curry she prepared for them.

"umm, Lin, Naru Is it possible that it's your first time eating Japanese curry?" Mai looked at her side and her front. The two men nodded like hungry children.

Masako gripped on her kimono and then lifts the bowl and chopstick before continuing to eat.

"Masako, you're quiet again. You avoided my question as if you don't want to get married." That's where John's happy expression turned into a confused and worried look.

Masako quietly finished her meal and placed the chopstick on top of the bowl. Like earlier, everyone's attention diverted to the medium, except for Naru and Lin- they were finishing the tempura.

"I'm not pushing through with the wedding." Masako sighed, and Mai frowned.

"Well, it's none of our business to ask anyway." Bou-san paused and then stood up. "Who wants some sake?!" He exclaimed.

"Bou-san, Masako might be depressed. We don't need alcohol." Mai pulled his hand down.

"I don't love him." Masako's cheeks turned red as she drank from the teacup. Ayako leaned to Masako and then lifted the cup. She sniffed the scent and pulled back.

"Her teacup smells like sake." Ayako surprised by Masako's confession smelled her teacup and realized that it was different.

"Did Masako pour sake into her drink?!" Mai worriedly asked.

Masako started to sob as she hid her flustered face in her palm. John was quiet for a moment. He paused and realized the sin that he committed against the holy one.

"Naru! Lin! Those Taiyaki are for everyone to share! Why the hell are you two eating like pigs!?" Mai growled as she looked at the Taiyaki platter already on its half serving.

"Ayako, you're so unfair! How come you got married to a guy you like?" Masako sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the red head's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?! I only married him because he begged."

"What?! Ayako, you completely deny it!" Bou-san shouted.

Everyone at the dinner table became chaotic. Lin and Naru were enjoying their meal while Mai angrily tells them to share. Bou-san and Ayako were constantly arguing who liked who first. Yasuhara was teasing the couple. While Masako continues to sob over her failed engagement, John sat there silently and listened to everyone.

Yasuhara smirked as he placed his fingers together. He watched Naru eating across the table. Naru's left was Lin and on his right was Mai. Mai sat together with Ayako who was also in front of Bou-san. Bou-san sat next to John, who was right in front of Masako.

Yasuhara then placed three bottles of sake and then poured some into the shot glass.

"We're all drinking!" Yasuhara smiled.

"What? No drinking in my apartment!" Mai growled.

"Come on, Mai it's just a drink. This is a celebration!" Yasuhara took the first shot and drank it.

"Mai got her degree, Masako is free from being chained to marriage and John is finally getting ordained!" Yasuhara smiled.

"I'm in!" Ayako lifted her hand as she struggled to get the drunk medium off her body.

"Might as well not be a killjoy." Bou-san followed.

"I don't get drunk but like what Takigawa-san said." Lin surprisingly nodded as he finished the Taiyaki.

"I don't drink. I get drunk easily, my tolerance for alcohol is way down." Mai sighed.

"You don't have to worry Mai, Naru's going to take your shots then." Yasuhara smiled. Mai turned to the narcissist and watched him nod.

"You're joking, right?" Mai started to feel scared. "Don't you have allergies to alcohol?" Mai puffed her cheeks and eventually gave in.

"No, I'm taking his shots." Mai took the shot glass before drinking it.

"Idiot." Naru rolled his eyes and leaned on the table.

"How about you, John?" Yasuhara asked. "I'm going to be the sober one." John smiled. "I have been trying to avoid alcohol for a while."

"Eh, don't priests drink wine?" Mai took the other shot glass and then drank it.

"Exactly." John chuckled lightly and remembered how he used to drink lots of wine back in the seminary.

"Let's play Osama!" Mai suggested as she wobbled from her seat and stood up. Naru eventually followed her. "you'll hurt yourself, where are you going? You're already drunk."

Mai picked up eight chopsticks and wrote down numbers from 1-8. She puts it in a cup and places the cup on top of the table.

"Whoever picks one gets to be the king. And the king will have to command the person who holds that number to do something to another number." Mai sat back down in her chair and watched as everyone took a chopstick.

Everyone looked at each other and hid their chopstick worried if it was there number. A grinning Lin lifted his chopstick and showed everyone that he is the king.

"I order number 5 to drink five shots of sake."

Lin gave his command, he was sure that it was Yasuhara was the one who got number five but to his surprise, his former student took the sake from the table and poured it in 5 shot glasses before drinking from each shot glass.

"Naru?! You're number 5?!" Lin turned pale, and he was feeling so useless.

"Madoka's going to kill me." He mumbled to himself.

Mai laughed from the side and pointed over at Naru's flustered face.

"Next round!" Everyone eventually returned the chopstick to the cup and shook it before taking another batch out.

Ayako smirked and showed the stick. She stood up and yelled her command. "I command number 7 to kiss number 8."

Mai froze for a second and reacted with a blush on her face. "Ayako! No intimate rules!"

"I didn't say on the lip everywhere would do."

"Let's get this one over with." Naru leaned forward and directed his drunk, flustered, confused face towards the drunk, flustered and confused brunette.

"Wait, you're number 8?!" Mai blushed and eventually shook her head. "Go ahead, Mai." Ayako smirked, knowing how Mai has always had a crush on Naru.

Mai pressed her lips to his heated cheek and then sunk back in her chair.

Another round passed and this time the king was Yasuhara. He smirked and looked at the sobbing medium and the quiet priest, he knew of their situation and eventually wanted to make sure that they were alright.

"I command number 6 and 5 to stay locked in the room for the next 30 minutes." Yasuhara smiled.

Ayako looked at the chopstick that Masako was holding and then pushed her back to her seat. "Masako you're number 6. Whose number 5?" John lifted his chopstick and stood up.

"John." Mai laughed before drinking the shot glass.

Masako was dragged into Mai's bedroom with John.

They were both locked for the 30 minutes, and everyone eventually continued with the game.

"No fair! Ayako you're already Osama for the 5th time!" Takigawa yelled as he crawled on the kitchen floor with Naru riding on top of him.

Everyone laughed at the dinner table except for Lin, who was currently discerning about his life decisions. He didn't only agree to dinner but also the drinking. His decision made him realize what a terrible father he would eventually become.

"Woohoo! I'm still Osama! Bow down to your Queen!" A drunk and noisy Ayako lifted the bottle of sake before drinking it.

"I order number 3 to lick number 8's neck." Ayako was starting to get wild with her dares.

"Ayako that's already too much." Mai started to feel scared, she looked at her chopstick and dropped it as she felt relieved.

"Thank God I'm not 3 or 8." Mai looked around and noticed a glare shot from Ayako's husband.

"I've always wanted to see how it would turn out," Ayako smirked. Lin could feel his spirit leaving his body as he turned to his chopstick and saw the number 8.

"I can't believe that my imagination is coming to life," Ayako mumbled and blushed as Lin and Bou-san stood up. Ayako could somewhat see flowers blossoming all over the Lin and Bou-san. Bou-san held Lin's collar and pushed his tongue out before- Ayako's imagination got a little bit overboard.

Mai hid her blushed face, and eventually Naru just turned around, he wanted to turn his head full 180 degrees to avoid the intimate scene.

"So everyone outside is already very drunk." John tried to break the awkward silence between them.

Masako nodded as she hugged her knees and hid her face in it. "Masako, I'm sorry," John mumbled, and there was that great silence once again.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Masako held her head and felt the heat on her cheeks.

"I stopped." John sighed as he watched the moonlight passing by the window of Mai's room.

"I stopped us."

Masako shook her head. "It's fine you- have your priorities. You took an oath."

"I hope you didn't regret loving me," Masako mumbled. Saddened by the fact that she had to let him go and letting him go was the hardest thing to do.

"I'm sorry." John wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"One last time like this." He said lovingly as her head rest on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes holding her dearly.

"I hope you find your happiness, Masako." John held her hand tightly as if he couldn't let go. Masako tried not to sob with real tears; her heart was broken once again by the same man.

The following day, everyone went quiet.

Mai woke up with a very excruciating headache. She looked around her living room and could see Monk and Yasuhara sleeping soundly on the floor while Ayako was sleeping and sitting on the furniture. She groaned and tried to cover her eyes from the sunlight.

"Taniyama-san, we forgot about Hara-san and Brown-kun." Lin all of the sudden blurted.

"Shh!" Mai was irritated by his voice. "you're too loud, Lin." Mai groaned. Her eyes blinked and looked at Lin and Naru by the dinner table having breakfast.

"You two just went ahead and made breakfast!?" Mai eventually sat up quickly to the point that she got dizzy.

Naru walked over to the hung-over girl and gave her a cup of tea.

"Here, it'll help you with a headache." Naru placed the teacup on top of the coffee table.

Mai leaned forward and reached the cup of tea. She calmed down and took a sip.

Naru sighed and walked back to Lin; he noticed that his mentor was hiding a chuckle. "Don't even." Naru was irritated with Lin's playful grin.

"Why does my neck feel like it's been bitten?" Mai asked as she rubbed her neck.

"Uh-oh." Lin turned around and tried to pretend that he was finishing the dishes. Naru cursed in his head and ate the scrambled eggs that his mentor prepared.

"Who gave me a hickey?!" Mai blushed and woke everyone up in the living room.

Watching her as she sleeps, John was sitting on a chair near the bed. He heard Mai's cry outside and the loud noises, but he chose to ignore it. He evidently pulled out his phone and smiled as he looked at a photo of him with the young medium, smiling happily.

* * *

 _I got into playing this game and thought how funny it would be. I also saw the trailer for Truth or Dare, and thought that I could adapt that movie into a GH Universe or somewhat a case, perhaps?_


End file.
